For the Sake of
by CoriRedde
Summary: It comes of gratitude and a little alcohol. It is something they expect and don't care to push away. Just reaching out to his offered hand is enough for Lucy to realize Natsu is always there. Well, this time, simple words aren't enough. Inspired by Episode 159/Vol. 26, Chap. 272. Sex. Natsu!Lucy.


**Note: I do not advocate sex before marriage; however, in the case of fictional people, I'll bend the rules. Why? Because Natsu and Lucy were made for each other! Basically, this some sweet, sweet sex. I think it could fit right into the manga the way I styled it...then again, maybe not. Note II: I wrote this the night the episode of the anime (can't remember which number but where Lucy fights flare?...) and then fell asleep and totally forgot about it. Meant to post this forever ago...oh well. Better late than never, yes? I'm sad this doesn't really have the relevance anymore but...whatever. EVERYONE LIKES SOFT PORN OK! **

**Note II: I also do not advocate the "pull-out method" as a means of birth control. But let's not think too hard about that. F.I.C.T.I.O.N. Ok. Plus is trash. WARNING: is trash. **

**Lemme know what you thought, and most importantly: ENJOY!**

For the Sake of You and Whiskey

A Fairy Tail FanFiction

by CoriRedde

_**Summary: **__It comes of gratitude and a little alcohol. It is something they expect and don't care to push away. Just reaching out to his offered hand is enough for Lucy to realize Natsu is always there. Well, this time, simple words aren't enough. Inspired by Episode 159/Vol. 26, Chap. 272. Sex. Natsu!Lucy._

The burn of alcohol, the cheers of the guild, the dancing, and the fellowship all bring huge smiles to everyone's faces. Outsiders can't understand, but to members of Fairy Tail, it's just the way life is. It's still a party even when it looks like the world is crashing down.

Lucy had never appreciated that philosophy more than now: the night of the first day of the Grand Magic Games, the night of her defeat.

Logically, the Stellar Spirit Mage knows that she was cheated out of her victory, but logic hadn't stopped her tears. Natsu had though, his strong arm over her shoulders as Fairy Tail parties acting as continued support. The few drinks she'd had are enough to mute her negativity, replacing it with something she doesn't feel the need to push away.

"Hey, Lucy!" Natsu grabs her arm, his huge smile in place, "I wanna dance!" The celestial spirit mage laughs at him, tossing back the rest of her drink.

"Do you even know how?" She teases him. She shoves off the bar with her hip, taking the first step towards the middle of the floor. It's already swarming with Fairy Tail members and other bodies all shoved up against each other. It's not really dancing, per se, but the sensual sway really is a good lure to Lucy's slight buzz.

"Shut up!" Natsu defends, narrowing his eyes at her playfully, "Betcha I can dance better than half those bastards!" He swings his arm out wide to motion toward the entirety of the bar.

"The good half or the bad half?" Natsu growls a little at her, but his eyes are still twinkling in merry laughter. He watches Lucy with a half-hopeful, half-cocky expression before taking a long stride to get in front of her and push through the grounds, her hand grasped firmly in his. He spins her around, his warm hands falling into place on her hips and pulling her back against him. His cheek is close to hers, and if she turns her head just so, she can smell alcohol on his breath. Lucy knows Natsu, however, and she knows he's not really smashed with the amount he's already drank, only buzzed. His next words are said in low whisper against her ear that sends shivers trailing pleasantly down her spine.

"You tell me, Luce." He grinds up against her, rocking against her ass. Lucy giggles, her hands lifting over her shoulders to slide into his hair. Natsu gives a little mutter of approval, adding a small rotation of his hips each time the music playing has a little break in the beat. It feels really nice and, Lucy has to admit, is a surprisingly talented thing for Natsu to do. His fingers tighten on her hips, sliding inward just slightly so that his middle fingers send little tremors of want to her brain. Lucy, ever so careful, spins to dance front to front when the song ends suddenly. A tune much softer and far more sensual skips on, the singer's raunchy voice prompting _very close _slow dances out of the dance floor's occupants. Lucy's eyes meet Natsu's as she secures her arms around his neck. His hands on her back are a little low, just skimming over the curve of her ass. She finds she doesn't mind as she laughs slightly with him, watching the dark green hues in his onyx eyes light up.

She's probably falling for him.

As the song draws to an end, Natsu, his eyes looking a bit droopy, mutters, "Hey, Luce. Let's get out of here." And Lucy feels her stomach clench. With any other male, Gray even, those words would mean you-me-sex-now, but with Natsu it truly means he wants to go home. The thought makes Lucy want to laugh. Natsu, loathe as she is to admit it, makes wherever he is her home. The dragon slayer is home enough for her. He's a dumbass, sure, but he does know just the right things to say when she needs to hear them. She ignores the slight pang of disappointment at the back of her mind at Natsu's honest intention: sleep.

"Ok, Natsu," Lucy agrees, taking her partner's hand to lead him out of the club while the rest of Fairy Tail parties on. No one notices them; for this, Lucy is grateful.

Natsu keeps his arm over Lucy's shoulders as they wander back to their hotel. Lucy's grateful for the warmth it provides; her partner is grateful for her support. He's not drunk by any means, just exhausted from the lack of continuous radiating energy. Together, laughing and pointing at all the fabulous displays around the Crocus, they make their way back to the room they're sharing with the rest of the team. Everyone else is downstairs getting drunk off their asses. The chances of them returning to the room are slim, but that doesn't make Lucy feel nervous to be alone with Natsu (he's her best friend and regular unwelcome tenant in her home).

They stumble towards the bed Lucy had claimed as her own, sitting down in a tangled heap. The two best friends giggle even harder as they attempt to get their hands free from the other person.

"Lucy," Natsu says once they've freed themselves, sitting cross-legged and knee-to-knee across from each other on Lucy's bed. "Dancing with you was fun." He reaches across the space between them and drops a warm hand on her head, ruffling her hair. Lucy pouts and pushes his hand away. She complains that he's messed up her hair, but the two just dissolve into jokes again. Later, when they've fallen backward, knees still touching and clutching at their stomachs, staring at the ceiling, they finally calm enough to lay in companionable silence. Natsu listens to Lucy's gentle breathing.

"Hey, Natsu?" Lucy says after awhile. Natsu tilts his head a little from where he lay.

"Yeah, Luce?" It's another few minutes before Lucy really responds. During which time, Natsu's eyes have started to drift shut.

"I want to thank you."

Natsu jerks at that, propping himself up on his elbows so that he can see Lucy across from him. He has to blink a few times to realize the view he's seeing of her isn't exactly innocent. Her skirt has ridden up from her cross-legged position, granting him a glimpse of her lacey and racy panties. Her shirt is askew, showing him more of her stomach and the tops of her breasts (which he can barely see her face over). He can feel reactions starting in his body and praises himself for his penchant for baggy pants.

"Huh?" He says once he's snapped himself out of his stupor of staring at his teammate, "For what?" Lucy copies his actions, propping herself onto her own elbows.

"Well, just for...you know...everything," she stammers, her cheeks lighting up a pretty pink, "Coming to get me today, I guess." She pushes herself up to be sitting Indian style. Her hands fold together, twisting her fingers in her lap like she does when she's nervous. Natsu can't fathom why she'd be nervous anyway; it's just him. So he says just that.

"C'mon, Luce," he laughs a little, falling back on the bed again, "You're my best friend. I couldn't just _leave you _there." Lucy sighs, that odd, little smile that she wears when she's pleased and frustrated all in one go in place on her lips. The corners of her mouth are quirked up, but she doesn't show her teeth because her lips are pressed together. Her eyes are lit, but the scrunch of her eyebrows underneath her blonde bangs distracts from the warm color.

"Yeah, but, you just...I don't know...you, umm, always know what to say," Lucy argues in broken bits, unsure of her own words. She worries her lip a bit as she glances to the side.

Natsu stares at the ceiling, fighting off the blood threatening to rush to his cheeks. "I guess," he says back with a small shrug, "I don't really know what to say right now though." Lucy smiles for real then, letting out a breath that's barely stained with alcohol. She drops her head into her hands, her shoulders shaking with laughter at the carefree quality of her friend's statement. It's just so _him. _Natsu sighs in relief and happiness. When Lucy is happy, is so much easier for him to be happy. She's oblivious to it, but his strength is fueled by her support. His rage grows when she's threatened (therefore making him more destructive and more in trouble with Lucy even when it's technically her fault!).

Then, Natsu smells salt.

"L-Luce?" He asks softly, starting to push himself up from laying on her bed. There's a sniffle and he jumps, his knees pressing tighter against hers. "Wh-Why are you- are you...crying?" His heart beats a little frantic rhythm as he thinks back over what he could have said wrong. Nothing of importance comes to mind. He hadn't mentioned her weight or her boobs (out loud) or anything!

"N-no!" Lucy cries, her denial a blatant lie, "I-I'm not!" And Natsu, being the one closest to her, knows that she understands he won't just let her cry alone.

"Luce..." Natsu breathes, sitting up across from her. He lifts his left hand, sliding it into the hair that has fallen across her face and pushing it back behind her ear. Gently, with both hands, he grasps Lucy's wrists and pulls her hands away from her face. Her brown eyes are wide, sparkling with unshed tears. A lone tear track traces its way down her face. "Oh, Lucy." He then wraps his arms around her shoulders, pulling her into him. It's awkward, hugging someone whom he's sitting cross-legged in front of, but Lucy sinks gratefully into his shoulder, her small hands coming up to grasp at his shirt. She moves her head just slightly, freeing her mouth so she can breathe. Natsu rocks a little, soothing his friend. A few minutes of silence descend on them. During that time, the buzz of the alcohol becomes apparent, and their hands seem to tighten in tandem around each other.

"Natsu," Lucy finally murmurs, "I'm going to say something I'll never have the courage to say again if I'm not tipsy, so just...listen, ok?" Natsu says nothing, giving her a go ahead by laying his chin on the top of her head. "Thank you, Natsu, for everything."

Natsu blinks, careful not to move and freak out on her. Hadn't she literally just said that?! What-?

"For bringing me to Fairy Tail," she continues, slowly loosening her grip on his shirt, "It's the best thing that has ever happened to me." Her fingers press against the wrinkles she'd made in his vest, soothing them flat again against his hot skin. "I-I don't know where I'd be without you and without the guild. Probably lying in a ditch somewhere with only six keys to my name and starving. I'd be twenty-five already too." She lifts her head, but keeps her gaze down, shifting a little so that Natsu's arms fall from around her shoulders and settle on her elbows.

"For catching me every time I've fallen," she murmurs, "Even when I'm throwing myself off a tower o-or being flung across the sky by some wacky magic. I just...know I can trust you to be there." She lifts her head now, feeling braver as the words flow. Lucy meets Natsu's dark eyes evenly, despite the blush clearly present on her face.

"I really don't want to know what my life would be like if I hadn't run away," the celestial mage says, "If I hadn't met you."

"You wouldn't have faced death so many times if not for me," Natsu says solemnly, matching the blonde's serious mood. She's grateful for that. He really is a good friend.

Fireworks suddenly explode outside. Lucy jumps and wraps her arms around Natsu's neck in shock. They fall back.

"Whoa!" Natsu shouts in surprise, his arms secured around Lucy's waist as they sink into the mattress, bouncing a little on the springs. He holds her flat against him, offering comfort and telling her that all those things he did he would do again without a second thought. That she is his best friend, and she can't get rid of him just by falling to her death. Lucy's hands are on either side of his head, holding her up above him. Her legs have fallen out with the fall while Natsu's are propped up, cradling her body to his. He stares at her pretty face, body suddenly frozen by their proximity. Lucy's tears have stopped, but drops still glisten on her cheeks. He robotically unhooks an arm from around her to wipe away to the offending liquid with the pad of his thump.

"Natsu..." Lucy whispers, her face hovering just a few inches above his, "If I fall one more time, will you catch me?"

His thumb strokes once more across her high cheekbones, his answer honest and his, "I'll always catch you, Luce." If it had been anyone else, as an author, Lucy would have punched the person into next Tuesday for delivering such a cheesy line, but this is Natsu. He's probably never read a book in his life (her diary not counting. She's still testy over that), and therefore has no idea of the totally cliché line he's just delivered.

"Good," she says, the response light but the meaning heavy, "Because I think I'm falling for you." Natsu blinks hugely. He's unable to stop his blush from racing to his cheeks. He knows he probably matches his hair (no matter how vehemently he denies that the color is _pink_), but he can't bring himself to truly care.

"Wh-what?" He stutters, unable to stop himself from blurting out such a stupid word. Lucy looks at him with fear finally finding its way onto her features, her own blush strong and hot on her skin. Hesitation flickers in her eyes, and she starts to pull back, but Natsu's grip is tight on her.

"What did you say?" He repeats more clearly, disbelief and alcohol fluttering in his system. But Lucy doesn't repeat herself, because she knows he heard her, because she's staring at his lips, because she's distracted by the fact that Natsu's reaction reveals: he's probably falling for her too. _That _leaves her feeling elated and sensitive, her body finally registering the lack of space between her body and Natsu's body. It feels so _right._

Natsu licks his lips which have suddenly become dry under Lucy's timid stare. And despite the fact that there is enough alcohol in his system to send most men stumbling and the room spinning (thank you Dragon Slayer immunity!), he finds himself staring at Lucy's mouth and wondering what it would be like to kiss her. Her mouth looks soft, her lips a bit pouty. His mind's eye conjures up images of Lucy at her best, of Lucy smiling with him, of Lucy laughing even as she yells at Happy for saying stupid things (and him, too). His gaze flicks up to Lucy's eyes, but find hers focused on a point below his nose.

She's thinking the exact same thing.

Lucy had watched Natsu's tongue slide across his lower lip and flit across his upper. She had seen just a glint of the fangs his grin so proudly displays on any given day, but it still gives her a thrill that races across her stomach and makes her legs rubs together. She blames that on the alcohol, yet she doesn't feel the need to remove herself from her intimate position with her partner and friend. She's transfixed by his mouth. She knows his lips will be warm; the man _breathes fire _for goodness' sake. All of his body is warm; in fact, she can feel that warmth seeping into her bones as she lays on top of him. It's becoming hot, hot, _hot _as she stares at his mouth. She wonders if he's ever kissed anybody before or if he's just as inexperienced as she is. Another stab of interest lances through her at the idea of discovering with Natsu _first. _His lips look inviting. A little dry, sure, but she's pretty sure (from romance novels) that men should be the rougher of the two. She prides herself in religiously applying lip gloss and lip balm on the off chance of being swept off her feet by some guy. Admittedly, the only guy she'd ever want to sweep her off her feet is lying beneath her, his strong legs a cradle around her hips and his arms warm around her.

"Hey, Lucy?" The blonde mage is startled from her trance by her partner, but his eyes are slowly moving toward half-lidded and she feels at ease (she would be shocked by that fact, but the confusion of threatening paradox left her sinking into the security of his hold). Natsu shifts nervously under her. She can feel the hard planes of his pectoral muscles against her chest.

"Y-yeah?" She says shakily, her own eyes copying his.

"C-can I...kiss you?" Lucy blinks once, surprised by the question. Her eyes flick over Natsu's lips once more before she asks the question that seals their fate for the rest of the night.

"Do you want to kiss me?"

And Natsu seems to laugh, a deep vibration thrumming through his chest and sparking through Lucy's nervous system. He slides a hand into Lucy's hair again, gently coaxing her to tilt her head just so with strong fingers against her neck. "It may be the alcohol talking," the Dragon Slayer says in a voice Lucy's only heard when he's truly serious, "But I want you, Lucy."

And it may be the alcohol in her own system answering him, but she doesn't mind the words that come out of her mouth. "Then have me, Natsu. Kiss me." He pulls her head down, Lucy allowing him to move her until their lips hover but a hairsbreadth away. Their eyes meet one more time, confirming the lust and trust flowing between them.

Natsu's mouth is searing.

Lucy forgets how to breathe, how to think, how to _be_ Lucy Heartfilia as his kiss dominates her every train of thought. Natsu takes her first kiss open-mouthed and eyes closed, surging forward with a rush of heat and passion that is so uniquely him. He's not timid, but obviously inexperienced, judging by the sloppy, frantic mouth-mesh that is their kiss. Lucy doesn't mind in the slightest. How can she when she can't even think anymore? It feels like he's consuming her whole being over and over with each movement of his lips. But Lucy's read romance novels; she's done her research on nearly as much smut as Erza has even if it makes her blush to read it. She knows how a kiss is supposed to work, so she moves one hand to the back of Natsu's neck and the other to his hair. She tugs on the thick, pink strands of his hair and rubs her fingers soothingly into the muscles at the back of his neck. He moans just the slightest bit. Lucy takes the moment to readjust their mouths and slips her tongue forward, coaxing his own.

Another thing about Natsu that Lucy knows from watching him fight is that he's a quick learner. Though he will always favor the headlong approach, he knows how to observe an enemy and adjust accordingly. Therefore, if Lucy traces her tongue along the roof of his mouth and down the sides of his fangs, he will copy and return ten-fold her actions. So she does just that. She catches Natsu's tongue with her own, sucking on it to catch his attention, then flicks her tongue against the roof of his mouth and carefully traces out the lines of his extended, canine teeth. Natsu moans accordingly, twisting his fingers more securely in her hair and splaying his fingers wide against her hip. Then his own tongue attacks her mouth, hot and unyielding. He sucks on her tongue and nips softly as her lips. The tips of his overlong canine teeth scratch lightly against her lower lip as he traces out the edges of her gums on the inside of her teeth. The tingling sensation shoots right to her toes.

It's then that Lucy notices she needs to breathe.

She pulls back, pushing herself up with her arms. Her hair falls around their faces, making a curtain of sorts. Neither of them really mind being trapped in their own little world at all. Lucy then rests and arm across his chest, resting her chin on her own forearm. She meets Natsu's eyes again.

"Luce..." Natsu murmurs, shifting his legs a little. Lucy laughs a bit, testing the flavor of the whiskey her partner so favors now teasing the tip of her tongue. She finds that the drink she once thought too strong is now an addictive flavor. She wants to taste it better, and the only source here is Natsu's mouth. Well, she's ok with that.

With one hand, Lucy reaches up, slowly dragging her fingers along Natsu's jaw. He watches her face as she ghosts her fingertips over his features. She smoothes his scrunched eyebrows and ruffles the fringe covering his eyes. She smiles.

"I want another taste," she hears herself say. Natsu sits up, taking her with him. They adjust themselves around each other easily, her legs wrapped around him even as he sits cross-legged on her hotel bed. Lucy's blushing though, her words sending a spike of adrenaline through Natsu's body. He can't help it. He's blames the alcohol even as he revels in indulging her request.

He meets her mouth again, hands journeying around the smooth skin of her stomach and bared upper arms. He takes the time to trace out the guild stamp on her hand with his own fingers, breaking away from her lips for long enough to press a kiss there. Lucy doesn't know why, but that kiss marks the moment when she fully surrendered any inhibitions to the executioner: lust.

Natsu's hands fumble with the fabric on her arms, the disconnected sleeves slipping down and off. He leaves them on the floor, the sound of fabric sliding along bed sheets a gentle murmur in the silence of their room. Their breathing, the rustle of bed cloths, and the gentle pop of kisses are the only whispers to break the quiet, but the heat surging up around them is enough to make the silence disappear. For Natsu and Lucy, as Lucy's fingers draw up to slip off Natsu's scarf, the only sound is roaring fire.

Lucy leans back slightly, draping Natsu's scarf across the pillow on her bed. Lifting slim fingers to her own shoulders, she drops her cropped vest backward. It too slides to the floor. She shivers as the cool strands of her hair fall to her shoulders. The feeling is chased away by Natsu's lips, one kiss to each elegant curve of her shoulders. Lucy's head rolls back, her eyes fluttering shut. His hands fit into the curve of her tiny waist, one sliding under her backside to lower her gently onto the pillows. Her legs bend at the knee, creating space for Natsu to flip around and lay himself down over her. He keeps his knees tucked on each side of her, under the crook of her knees so that he won't crush her with his weight. He leans his head down, hands beside Lucy's waist and touches his lips ever so softly to hers. They stay like that for a moment, eyes gently closed. Slowly, and tense in slight fear, Natsu pulls back. Lucy's eyes open with her eyebrows wrinkled in worry. She searches his face, confused at any trace of hesitation her partner shows. He may be inexperienced with girls, but she has never known anything he's unfamiliar with to be enough to slow him down.

"Is this ok?" Natsu whispers, following the sentence with his tongue tracing up the side of her neck. Lucy whimpers. Her agreement is hidden in the slight sound, fire racing through Natsu's nerves at her admission. HIs fingers fumble with the zipper at the side of her top. Lucy raises her arms over her head, allowing the zipper to slide easily down and fall away.

Natsu's breath catches.

He kisses lower on her neck, moving warm hands up her soft belly to gently fit his palms against the undersides of her breasts. Lucy sighs, her back arching a bit. It's slow going, Natsu's uncertainty making his touches teasing, and the kisses he places on her chest too light.

"Natsu, it's-" Lucy gasps out, her fingers tangling up in his hair, "You can - I mean, do what you want."

Natsu meets her eyes. "I don't want to hurt you." Lucy shakes her head. His hands are warm, his eyes bright and sincere. She kisses him once, twice, and again.

"You won't, I think," she says. And then in a move far bolder than anything she would have guessed of herself, she grips Natsu's wrists and moves his hands to cup her breasts fully, his calloused thumbs settling on her nipples. He rubs experimentally. Lucy keens. Natsu's touches become more firm, more arousing, at each sound she lets slips past her throat. It isn't until Natsu bites ever so softly on her left nipple that she screams. Her legs tighten around natsu's waist, and her fingers pull at his hair. The intent is obvious.

_Again._

So Natsu does, littering small bites and kiss marks all around her ribcage and chest to the sound of the melody Lucy pants to him. He pauses when her hands loosen from his hair. She pushes lightly on his chest, and he sits up on his knees.

Her fingers tremble as she lifts small hands to wrap in the deep colored fabric of Natsu's vest. She's seen him shirtless countless times (and in all honesty, what does that vest cover anyway?), but here, with her light skin brushing against the tan of his broad shoulders as the garment slips down his arms, the heady atmosphere threatens to overwhelm her. Natsu attaches his mouth to the juncture of her neck and shoulder, his fangs pricking at the sensitive skin, and Lucy welcomes it with a soft moan. His hands tug her skirt and underwear down, mouth distracting her from feeling embarrassed. His kisses trail lower to mouth over her breasts as he strips off her stockings. His hand glides up her leg, settling just a tad too far away from where Lucy is ashamed of how badly she wants him to touch her.

"Lucy," Natsu growls against the skin of her stomach, nosing his way back up between her breasts, "Stop me now." Lucy merely shifts her hips, forcing his hand in contact with her center. She moans lowly in slight relief.

"_More_," she mumbles. Natsu freezes. She grinds down on his hand. "More!" She repeats. And with no further prodding, Natsu slips a finger inside.

"Oh!" Lucy starts, gripping his shoulders. Natsu wriggles his finger a bit, garnering much the same reaction. He twists his wrist and Lucy reaches down to grip his knee. "Another."

"What?" Natsu blinks. Lucy tugs on the loose fabric of his pants.

"Add another finger, Natsu," she clarifies, voice a breathy whine, "_please." _He does, scissoring his fingers and coaxing as many moans from her as he can. His fingers brush along a different sort of tissue inside of Lucy, and she jerks, hand flying out to tug hard on the fabric of his pants. The material rubs across his erection, and Natsu can't help but release a low groan.

Lucy pauses immediately, her eyes shifting from Natsu's own to his crotch. She tugs experimentally on the fabric again, receiving much the same reaction. Natsu looks desperate, his fingers twitching with the need to be touched. With understanding and a slow calming breath, Lucy falls back and stretches out, staring pointedly at the ceiling as Natsu shrugs out of his pants. He crawls back over her to meet her eyes.

"Last chance, right?" She asks. Natsu kisses her cheek, nuzzling the skin there as he breathes a _yes _across her jaw. Lucy squeezes her eyes shut. "I'm ready."

"I'll be careful," Natsu assures her. One of his hands fall away from her side to guide himself inside her, but the other tangles their fingers together. He slides in slow and steady, Lucy doing her best to hold still despite the few twinges of discomfort. Natsu doesn't stop though, he rocks his hips slowly as Lucy allows him to. It's only a few minutes before she's pulling her legs up, knees settling against his waist and ankles locked over his back.

"More," she asks again. And Natsu can't deny her anything when she's giving herself to him this completely. One hand on her hip to help her lift to meet him, Natsu builds up a hard rhythm, forcing gasps and sighs from Lucy's throat. Considering her history in battle, she had expected herself to be loud during sex, but she finds she can't react so violently to the soft way Natsu treats her, even as he pounds in and out of her body. They won't last long, Lucy knows, but the act, the two of them together, it's a beautiful memory in the making - something she'll always treasure. She fits her lips to Natsu's again as he continues to move inside her, pleasure and want canting her hips up to meet each thrust. He licks his way into her mouth. It's hot and searing, reminiscent of the first kiss shared between them no more than twenty minutes ago.

Natsu can feel the buildup in them both in the way their muscles tense. He can't stop the stuttering in his hips as the edge ahead breaks off their rhythm. The slight clenching around him is another sign, one that feels absolutely delicious. Lucy unlocks her ankles; thankfully, Natsu catches on.

Natsu pulls away, tugging on his dick a mere two times before coming over his own stomach with a groan that trembles with the timbre of a roar. Lucy sits up a bit, catching his mouth in another kiss. She allows him to lay her back down. She's unprepared for the sudden sensation of his mouth fastening over her clit. Her legs twitch as her mouth falls open in a silent scream. With his warm hands on her breasts and his tongue alternatively dipping into her body and sucking on her clit, Lucy can't hold back the whims of her body any longer.

She comes with Natsu's name on her lips.

Natsu collapses next to her, breathing hard. For a moment, they stare into the other person's face, searching for an answer to a question they're not sure they're asking. Lucy blinks, and the moment is broken. Natsu leans in to press his warm lips against her forhead.

"I'll, uh, be right back."

Lucy nods slightly, body tired and mind lethargic. "Ok."

The dragon slayer heads off the bathroom, grabbing a standard hotel issued washcloth and wetting it with warm water. He cleans the mess from his stomach and thighs and rinses his face in the sink. Then grabbing a fresh towel and wetting it, he hurries back to Lucy. She startles at the unexpected feel of terry cloth, but relaxes into his gentle touch as he cleans her up. Staggering back into his pants and tossing the pajama set Lucy brought at her, Natsu tosses both used washcloths in the hamper (Lucy would be proud if she were actually awake) and collapses on his own bed.

"Hmm, Natsu?" He hears a faint murmur from his best friend. He breathes deeply to signal he's listening. Lucy whispers, rolling over to face him where he lies on his back, "Are you really going to catch me?"

Natsu doesn't look at her, and he's not sure she's even awake anymore to hear his answer, but he says it out loud anyway after thinking it over.

"For the sake of you, Luce, I'd do anything."


End file.
